grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss Knight
thumb|300px|right Ronan, a descendant of the highest house of Magic Swordsmen in Kanavan, the House of Erudon, has received the highest praise and glory in the war against Kaze'aze. However, great evil has taken hold over the Bermesiah Continent once again, and as an unknown, mysterious new continent appears, Ronan is once again thrust headlong into a perilous situation. Throughout the ongoing melee, Ronan relied upon the strength of his pedigree but just when he thought he had reached his limit a mysterious guardian of chaos was summoned by the House of Erudon and instructed to deliver a forbidden magical weapon to Ronan. This weapon was none other than the Tyrfing, a sword of immense power that can only be held with magical gloves. The Tyrfing is a cursed blade that amplifies the powers of a swordsman when his powers are at their weakest. The amplification comes at a cost though. Rather than simply allowing anyone to wield the blade without regard to safety, the blade feeds on its wielder’s life. Anyone not ready to wield a Tyrfing will soon regret ever picking up the blade. Ronan, who had trained hard and freed the continent from the grasp of evil, has attained the rank of the strongest class of the Magic Swordsmen, Abyss Knight (nicknamed the Knight of Chaos), and is stepping forward to end the chaos of the new continent. An Abyss Knight is a member of the strongest class of Magic Swordsmen. The Abyss Knight wields the Tyrfing, a weapon which amplifies the Magic Swordsman's skills, and wears a glove with a magic orb to amplify his magical abilities. With a more developed sense of restraint and connected magic he can actively release his attacks with terminal precision. The result of this amplified magic is a combo that can still incorporate varied and powerful magic which increases the charge and destructive power of the Magic Swordsman's skills. On a basic level the Abyss Knight can only fight 1:1 or only against a small number of enemies, but since he makes use of different battle styles, he can summon a Valkyrie and together attack the enemy by scorching the area around them, dominating a large number of enemies. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (Costs 200,000 GP) Part One, Worn-out Abyss Knight Mission "To you who will have to make it through the world's chaos, another trial awaits. However, do not be afraid. By testing your limits and the dimensions of your growth you will be even more prepared. -Head of Erudon-" *Collect 20 Battle Certificates in PvP *Collect 40 Practice Journals from either dungeon mode or PvP *Collect 3 Cyclops Hair from Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 min *Collect 20 Bone Fragments from Skeletons in either Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor or Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Part Two, The Second Trial "I have been watching your activities up until now. As proven, you have been the best knight to be born into Kanavan and the House of Erudon. I will give you the strengh to overcome this task.-Head of Erudon-" *Collect 5 Giant Stone Golem's Stone Fragment in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat 15 Paradoms in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor *Defeat 30 Skeleton Knights in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor *Collect 30 Practice Journals from either dungeon mode or PvP *Collect 15 Battle Certificates in PvP Part Three, Birth of an Abyss Knight "You, the strongest Magic Swordsmen, are the closest to becoming and Abyss Knight. This is the fate you have been given. In the name of the Abyss, punish all evil. -Head of Erudon-" *Collect 5 Dark Anmon Horns in the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat the Black Fairy Queen 5 times in the Battle for Bermesiah *Defeat 20 Armor Cats in the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Practice Journals from either dungeon mode or PVP *Collect 10 Battle Certificates in PVP Cash Mission (Cost 9800 Cash) Part One "To you who will have to make it through the world's chaos, another trial awaits. However, do not be afraid. By testing your limits and the dimensions of your growth you will be even more prepared. -Head of Erudon-" *Collect 1 Cyclops Hair from Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in ten minutes *Collect 10 Battle Journals from dungeon or PvP mode *Collect 5 Battle Certificates in PvP Part Two, The Second Trial "I have been watching over your activities up until now. As expected, you have proven to be the best of the knights born into Kanavan and the House of Erudon. I will give you the strength to overcome this task. -Head of Erudon-" *Collect 1 Giant Stone Golem Fragment from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 5 Practice Journals from dungeon or PvP mode *Collect 1 Battle Certificate in PvP Part Three, Birth of an Abyss Knight "You, the strongest Magic Swordsmen, are the closest to becoming and Abyss Knight. This is the fate you have been given. In the name of the Abyss, punish all evil. -Head of Erudon-" *Collect 1 Dark Anmon Horn from Battle for Bermesiah *Collect 2 Practice Journals from dungeon or PvP mode *Collect 1 Battle Certificate in PvP Quotes *''"You are at your limit!"'' (Beginning) *''"As a knight, you should not show your back!"'' (Beginning) *''"You don't have the conviction of a knight!"'' (Taunt) *''"Why don't you just give up?"'' (Taunt) *''"It's just a difference of level."'' (End) *''"This is your limit!"'' (End) Skills Swordplay 1st MP- Shadow Stinger: Abyss Knight's 1st Grade Black Magic attack. A long thrust followed by several short jabs. Pushes the enemy back. 2nd MP- Rock Blaster: Abyss Knight's 2nd Grade Black Magic attack. A powerful skill that sends the Abyss Knight Flying into the air to rain deadly magic down in front of him. 3rd MP- Tornado Stinger: Abyss Knight's 3rd Grade Black magic attack. The Abyss Knight summons ethereal rune blades from the writhing chaos to surround him and deal extreme amounts of damage to any fool who would stand in his way. White magic 1st MP- Soul Wave: Several small shockwaves move out from the Abyss Knight, pushing opponents away. The waves then move back towards Ronan, along with enemies caught in the attack. 2nd MP- Abyss Storm: A rune appears in front of Ronan, which turns into a short, wide whirlwind that knocks enemies skyward. 3rd MP- Heaven's Guardian: A Valkyrie appears above Ronan as he unleashes a small shockwave along the ground. It then fires a volley of light arrows, then a powerful giant light arrow. Trivia *The word "Abyss" means "Chaos" or an "eternal void". *Ironically, Abyss Knight follows under the order of chaos though Ronan is fights for good. *Abyss Knight is the only Spell Knight class that does not possess a buff.